


Once more

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parallel Universes, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be alone once more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once more

He's silent for a moment, looking out over the Thames, squinting against the bitter winter wind.

When he does speak, it's not the expected question, but Sherlock answers it anyway.

"He'll be upset."

"Yes."

"He'll hate you," Lestrade points out.

Sherlock can't help the small smile that flits across his lips. "Yes." At least its appropriately self-derogatory.

"He'll hate me," Lestrade mutters, hunching down further into his jacket either against the wind or- no, there, the slight frown. Against the idea, then.

And Sherlock laughs. Chuckles, "No he won't."

Lestrade smiles sadly, shakes his head ruefully, barks out a laugh. "No, he won't."

"You'll do it, then?" Sherlock asks, though he knows the answer already. He knows the answer and how much this will hurt (both of them- all three of them), but he has no one else to ask and Greg is possibly the last person anyone would believe to be involved.

Lestrade shuffles, hunches further (cold, this time). Looks up across the Thames and then further up. Stares at the stars.

"Yeah. I'll do it."

Sherlock smiles, sad and slow.

To be alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](krystalicekitsu.tumblr.com/post/18236297663/once-more). AU in which Lestrade, not Molly, helps him fake his death.


End file.
